It is known to deposit garbage into containers which when full of garbage are transported to a land fill or other receiving site for the garbage. It is also known to provide such containers with reciprocating floor conveyors for facilitating the removal of garbage from the containers. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,929, granted Nov. 22, 1988, discloses a floor member and support bearing system for a reciprocating floor conveyor which has been used in garbage collection containers. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,647, granted Mar. 19, 1991, discloses a hydraulic drive assembly for powering the reciprocating floor conveyor, and a desired sequence of operation.
Herein the term "container" is used to mean a truck box, a trailer box, a transport container and fixed installation containers. A transport container is a container which is moved on flatbed trucks, rail cars, and ships. These containers all include a bottom, two sidewalls and two end walls, one of which is openable. Some include a top. The bottom is formed by or includes a reciprocating floor conveyor.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide in a container for garbage or other liquid including material, a reciprocating floor conveyor and a liquid collection and disposal system. A further object of the invention is to provide an improved floor member which is adapted to facilitate collection of liquid which trains from the material within the container.